The Replacement
The Replacement is the First Part of The Replacement Series, It was released on Jun 28, 2016. Story One Winter Evening, Henry's Driver says he and Henry will be out Tomorrow, The Driver then says he has to go fishing to get his breakfast, then he says that his wife left him, and Henry's Driver hides the keys. Henry is ready at 5 o' clock, he went to the bridge, then Henry stopped and his driver climbed down and peered in, then he says "Can you see... Fish?" Then he says there's no fish, then he gets back in Henry. Then the signal light turned red as Henry passed. He crashed into some cabs. Later, The Fat Controller Sees henry that his driver caused the accident, and Henry gets sent to a fine place for sick engines. The months past TFC Is in his office, the stationmaster came in and states that Henry was too expensive to save, and decides to find another engine. TFC, Stationmaster, and his twin went to a workshop and finds Henry from Season 3 of T&F, And TFC chooses him and named him "Henry 2". Other Engines at the shed didn't notice until one night when Edward came to the shed. and Thomas tells James the time one Bootlace had to be used to get James out of trouble. James said it's not funny, Henry 2 then says about the time Gordon couldn't go up the hill, so Edward had to push Gordon. Later, Henry 2 Tells everyone Which engine was fat as him, There was a short silence, Percy says "That was you!" to Henry 2. Then Henry 2 says that he knew that, and he's just tired. The next morning, The Engines had a meeting, Edward notices that Henry 2 was turned into Diesel. James says "Yes, But in James, Everyone knows that Henry is a Nazi" Then everyone cheered. Gordon has a plan. The next morning, TFC was waiting for Henry's Train, Until Gordon Snatches TFC and tells him Where is Henry, TFC states that Henry was taken to Crewe Workshops. Gordon was Taken to Crewe Workshops, Then he sees The Stationmaster, TSM then introduces Gordon 2, as he looks like his Season 3 Counterpart. TSM Then Sends The Real Gordon to The Great Western Railway. TSM stood his memory on his first day on The Island of Sodor, He hated Communism and Nazi and TSM wanted them to be sent away, Then he has 1 more engine left. TSM Set the signal so James would stop, but James Bypassed the Signal Because his driver doesn't know it. James ran into 2 tall wagons that were full of Nuclear Waste and then TSM got covered in Nuclear Waste, so he died. Henry and Gordon are on The GWS, and they have to get back home. Trivia *This is the first time a character said about Nazi or Communism. Deaths/Crashes *The Stationmaster was Killed by Nuclear Waste that got on him. *Henry crashed into some cabs when he bypassed the red light *James crashed into Nuclear Waste Gallery Only Post Photos about this Video. TR1.png|Gordon and Gordon 2 at Crewe Workshops Intro.png|The Intro, Also in Thomas Plays Pokemon No. TR2.png|Henry's Driver Goes Fishing. TR3.png|Signal Light Turns Red Crash1.png|Henry's Crash TR4.png|Henry 2's Debut Glitch.png|"Said Henehenhenehen" TR5.png|Diesel at the shed, Replacing Henry 2 Nazi.png|Nazi Symbol Snatch.png|Gordon Snatches The Fat Controller Crash2.png|Gordon Crashes into Crewe Workshops Tarnuclearwaste.png|The Nuclear Waste, But these wagons say "TAR" WasteTSM.png|The Stationmaster in Nuclear Waste Category:Videos Category:The Replacement